


saturday morning in Faerie

by badasslightwood (thevoidiscalling)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, isabelle lightwood deserves the world, just pure fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoidiscalling/pseuds/badasslightwood
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Kaelie Whitewillow





	saturday morning in Faerie

The morning sun shone through the flimsy translucent fabric that made up Kaelie’s curtains. It illuminated the flowers that surrounded the window and made the room glow with a gentle warmth. Regrettably, it also shone directly where Isabelle’s head was on the pillow, waking her up from her dreams. She always had nice dreams when she was in Faerie; she wasn’t exactly sure why, but she liked to attribute it to the fact she was sleeping with one of the fey.  
Isabelle squeezed her eyes tighter closed, trying to block it out, but it was no use, so she groaned and rolled over. Her face landed inches away from Kaelie’s, whose usually straight and pristine blonde hair was tangled and spread out on the pillow they were sharing. Isabelle reached out a hand to tuck a strand behind her ear, and Kaelie opened her eyes at the brief contact. Blushing, Isabelle quickly retracted her hand. Kaelie laughed and took her hand to link their fingers together. It was a charming laugh, like the tinkling of a bell, and it was one of Isabelle’s favourite sounds.  
“There’s not much point to the curtains here, is there? They don’t seem to block much sunlight.”  
“They are more for blocking people from seeing what is happening inside the room,” Kaelie said in a whisper, voice heavy with implication  
Isabelle leaned over and kissed Kaelie gently on the lips, bringing her free hand up to cup her jaw. She knocked their foreheads together, turned to lay on her back and directed her contented smile at the ceiling. “Things like that?”  
“Not quite,” said Kaelie, moving so her body covered Isabelle’s. The kiss Kaelie gave Isabelle was full of heat and passion; she let go of Isabelle’s hand and brought both of her own to the small of Isabelle’s back, pulling her as close to Kaelie’s body as possible. Moaning, Isabelle tangled her hands in Kaelie’s hair as Kaelie moved from kissing her lips and started pressing kisses down her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, and biting the skin there.  
“Mmm—Kaelie?”   
Kaelie had stopped kissing her, and had planted her hands on either side of Isabelle’s head to gaze at her for a moment. Isabelle gazed back, her eyes drinking in the sharp line of Kaelie’s jaw, the pupil-less, white-less blue eyes that scared most Shadowhunters but had Isabelle besotted, the stray locks of blonde hair that took on a green-ish tint when she was in the shade. She wanted to stay in this moment forever; a lazy Saturday morning stolen away from the other Shadowhunters of the Institute, the other people in her life. A secret just for her and Kaelie.  
“Things like that,” Kaelie finally said. She let her arms buckle, and she collapsed onto Isabelle’s chest, burying her face in her shoulder and wrapping her arms around Isabelle’s torso.  
Isabelle yelped in surprise, but hugged Kaelie back tightly.  
“You stabbed me in the ribs,” she murmured, only a hint of indignation in her voice. “That’s probably a breach of the Accords.”  
“You wouldn’t report me.” Kaelie turned her head so her cheek was resting on Isabelle’s shoulder and looked up at her.  
“I might,” Isabelle said, smiling. Kaelie reached for her hand again, holding it in the air and interlocking their fingers. Kissing her on the top of her head, Isabelle closed her eyes again (the sun had gone behind a cloud, thank the Angel) and fell back into a comfortable slumber.


End file.
